Gakuen Alice All that
by ZombieSlayer
Summary: The Gakuen Alice cast is putting on a parody of All That.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, okay I know I'm supposed to be finishing Hyuuga Histories but I really wanted to write this.

It contains skits from both All That and The Amanda show.

* * *

**ZombieSlayer**: It's time for Vocabulary with Mikan and her friend Hotaru. The first vocabulary word is-

**Mikan:** Watermelon

**ZombieSlayer: **Used in the sentence

**Hotaru: **Your butt is in the shape of a watermelon

(Audience laughs)

**ZombieSlayer: **The next vocabulary word is-

**Mikan: **surgery

**ZombieSlayer: **Used in the sentence

**Hotaru: **If I were to choose between talking to you and surgery, I would choose surgery.

(Audience laughs)

**Mikan: **That was horrible.

**Hotaru: **So is your family.

(Audience laughs)

* * *

Misaki pushed some buttons on a phone. Old man on the other line say 'Children should be locked up'

**Old man: **Hello

**Misaki: **I like pie!!

**Old man: **Well, yes, I suppose pie is very delectable but why did you call.

**Misaki**: I like pie!! MAKE ME PIE.

**Old man**: But I don't know how to make pie. (Misaki silently laughing)

**Misaki: **PIE!!

**Old man: **Okay, okay. What flavor?

**Misaki: **soup

**Old man**: But soup is not a pie flavour.

**Misaki**: SOUP!!!

**Old man**: Okay okay,----you have the wrong number. There's nothing right about it.

Misaki taking the mouth piece away from her mouth and laughed histerically.

* * *

Mikan was in a room sleeping and there was a thunder storm outside.

She woke up and said, "Misaki, Misaki."

A young gangster-like man with a group walked into the room (Tsubasa's playing this part)

"YOU'RE not my babysitter," Mikan said.

"You're babysitter, she-uh-had some business to do," the guy who was being played by Tsubasa who talks in a mob gangster accent.

"Who are you?" Mikan said.

"The name's Makoto Pajamas (pronounced PY-JAH-MAHs)," he said.

"Makoto Pajamas? (she pronounced as PY-JEM-MES)" Mikan said.

"PAJAMAS (PY-JAH-MAHS)," Makoto said, "Now-uh-what's the problem."

"Speak the problem," one of the group who is played by Megane said.

Makoto hit him and the guy said, "What's that for?"

"For being an idiot," Makoto said.

"Okay," the guy said.

"That's just Kousuke, now the problem," Makoto said.

"I had a bad dream. Could you tell me a bed time story?" Mikan said handing him books.

"What is this? The happy pony? The happy dwarf? The happy starfish?" Makoto said, "I'll just tell you one of my own. Now see Goldilocks didn't pay the debt she owed me so I went to her place and –bang- I shot her."

"That wasn't a very good story," Mikan said. Suddenly, they heard tires screeching and Kousuke ran to the window and said, "Makoto, it's the cops.---They've got eggs."

Everybody ducked as eggs started flying in from the window. One of them hit Kousuke and the eggs stopped.

"Let's go boys," Makoto said to the other boys in the group.

"But what about Kousuke?" Mikan said.

"Eh-leave him," Makoto said and him and the boys left.

"Bye Mr. Pajamas (PY-JEM-MES)," Mikan said.

"PAJAMAS, (PY-JAH-MAHS)" Makoto said and left.

"Can I here the story about the happy pony?" Kousuke said.

"There was this pony and he had many friends-," Mikan said.

Kousuke stopped her and said, "Did he have a sandwich?" Mikan hit him and he said, "What's that for?"

"For being an idiot," Mikan said.

"Okay," Kousuke said.

* * *

**Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Ruka Nogi, he like tuna sandwiches.**

Excuse me, are you sure you got the write Ruka? I'm a vegetarian, I love animals and would never eat them.

**Ruka Nogi, he once punched a man just for snoring**. 

What? I never punched a man

**Ruka Nogi, he once ate someones head.**

NO, I never ate someones head. Why don't you come down here and say it to my face.

**I can't, you might eat my head. Now you know, Ruka Nogi**.

No, they don't.

**Yes, they do.**

I never punched a man and I never ate a head.

* * *

**ZombieSlayer: **And now, Vital information for your everyday life with Natsume Hyuuga.

**Natsume: **If you're teacher gives you and 'F', it not right to say 'Well, what do you expect moron? I didn't study.'

The next time you get sick rub a piece of ham all over yourself, you won't feel any better but hey, you'll smell like ham.

Thenext time an adult asks you what you want to be when you grow up, it isn't right to say, 'I want to be a loser just like YOU'

**ZombieSlayer**: That was vital information for your everyday life.

* * *

**ZombieSlayer: **Now it's time for our musical guest, Hannah Montana. (Audience claps)

_We haven't met, And that's ok  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want wait In line  
The moment is mine believe me  
Don't close your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth taking  
_

_I think that I can shake you  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got , i got, i got) _

Electrified, I'm on a wire  
gettin' together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I got you spinning  
Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
I think that I can show you  


_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the word, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(I know) I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve _

You need to discover (Discover)  
Who can make you feel free  
And I (And I) I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

I'm what you like (Yeah , yeah , yeah), I'm what you need  
I got nerve  
I'm what you like (Yeah), I'm what you need  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
(I got) I got nerve 

(Audience claps)

All the cast including me came onto the stage.

**ZombieSlayer: **Okay, that's our show, we're gonna go out for pizza

**Tsubasa:** But before we go let's give it up for our musical guest, Hannah Montana.

**Mikan:** Okay, that's-

**All:** GAKUEN ALICE ALL THAT

* * *

**A/N:** For now I treat it as complete, but if you want me to make more just review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, it's back by popular demand. By the way only the kids are the original stars. The adults are small characters. So at the end when I say all the cast get on the stage, I only main ones which are:

Mikan

Hotaru

Natsume

Ruka

Tsubasa

Misaki

These are the only one that come on the stage at the end after the musical guests.

* * *

**ZombieSlayer:** Hi everyone it's time for ask Misaki.

**Misaki:** Thaaat's me. Hi everyone, I'm Misaki and I'm here to answer your letters. Our first letter comes from Akari Musuno. Akari writes:

Dear Misaki,

My mom makes this weird stuff everyday for my family to eat. Sometimes, it's really delicious and sometimes its taste bad. Misaki, what is this stuff.

Sincerely Akari.

**Misaki:** Well Akari, the answer to that question is very simple. IT'S A STINKIN' FOOD-FOOD, YOU CLUELESS IDIOT. 'Ooh, I'm Akari and I don't know what food is and BLAH BLAH.

Oop, that's all the time we have. Why don't you write me some letters and try to answer them on my show.

* * *

**ZombieSlayer:** It's time for Vital information for your everyday life.

**Natsume:** The people on the bus go up and down, up and down. The people on the bus go up and down, eventually they'll throw up.

Oh, Macerena Macerena Macerena. Oh, Macerena Macerena Macerena. Oh, I hate the Macerena.

Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder how on EARTH this song got so popular.

**ZombieSlayer:** That was vital information for your everyday life.

* * *

**Know your star, know your stars, know your stars, Tsubasa Andou, he likes to eat hamsters.**

I don't eat hamsters. Who told you that?

**Tsubasa Andou, his mother is the Hulk.**

Don't insult my mother.

**Or what, you'll make her attack me with her big green body.**

My mom is not the Hulk.

**Tsubasa Andou, his real name is KNACK KNACKA KNACKA POO**

Knacka knacka-what?

**Now you know Tsubasa Andou**

No they don't, all they know is that you're some crazy guy telling lies.

**Bye, Knacka knacka knacka poo**

I'll knacka knacka knacka you in the head. My mom is not the Hulk and my name is not Knacka knacka knacka poo.

* * *

Misaki running to the phone and dialing some numbers.

**Old man: **Hello?

**Misaki:** Heeee-looo, for Engliiiish, preeeess oooooooone. For claaaaaaaaam choooowder preees twooooooooo.

**Old man:** I like English and clam chowder. I'll press two.

**Misaki:** Clam chowder clam clam clam chowder.

**Old man:** What? I'll don't understand. (beep) I pressed one, are you ganna speak in English.

**Misaki:** Clam clam clam chowder chowder chowder.

**Old man:** You have the wrong number. I want my clam chowder.

* * *

**ZombieSlayer:** Vocabulary with Mikan and her friend Hotaru. The vocabulary word is- Mikan: rubbish.

**ZombieSlayer:** used in the sentence

Hotaru: When, people see you, they think your rubbish.

(Audience laughs)

**ZombieSalyer:** The next vocabulary word is –

**Mikan:** empty

**ZombieSlayer:** used in the sentence.

**Hotaru:** Your head is empty

(Audience laughs)

**Mikan:** Can't you be nice?

**Hotaru:** Can't you get a brain?

* * *

**ZombieSlayer:** Put your hands together for our musical guest, Kelly Clarkson.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can´t breathe, no I can´t sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won´t get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I've cried  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore 

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

(Audience claps)

**ZombieSlayer:** That's all the time we have.

**Natsume:** Before we go, let's give it up for our musical guest, Kelly Carkson.

**Misaki:** Okay, that's –

**All:** Gakuen Alice All That

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, if this wasn't as good as the last one but I did my best. 


End file.
